In the past, a coating, which includes a bond coat to be formed on the surface of a base material and a ceramic layer to be formed on the bond coat, has been known as a coating to be formed on a base material (for example, see PTL 1). The ceramic layer is formed in predetermined pattern by plasma spraying that is performed on the base material while a mask is used.